1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to fusion research, and more particularly to the use of a pyroelectric crystal in a deuterated atmosphere to generate fusion under desktop conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
While progress in fusion research continues with magnetic and inertial confinement, alternative approaches—such as Coulomb explosions of deuterium clusters and ultrafast laser-plasma interactions—also provide insight into basic processes and technological applications. However, attempts to produce fusion in a room temperature solid-state setting, including “cold” fusion and “bubble” fusion, have met with deep skepticism.